masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
William Thore
William Thore (service no. 9140-TW-3512) was an N7 Field Operator who served in N1-6 Team Four and N7 DEVGRU. Specializing in direct action, Will would deploy as the team leader for DEVGRU around Earth Alliance Space, Inner Council Space, Outer Council Space and the Attican Traverse. The famous raid that William can point to is the rescue of Franklin Westeroff in 2191 when he was held aboard SSV Icarus. The career of William as a N7 DEVGRU operator is highly classified due to the nature of his raids. After being promoted to Commander and , William became an assistant leader to DEVGRU Admirals giving them his insight on how to go about certain situations. Will provided ideas to strengthen DEVGRU in the future so they can work with the Interstellar Republic Special Operational Force. Will displayed his ability to think outside the box when creating raids for DEVGRU teams deployed across the Milk Way Galaxy. As an Admiral, William became well known to help fight the Targarium and becoming the leader that would ultimately end the forces and the race. Being the one who brought hope to the war, William was able to help the Galaxy fight and win the war. After retiring from being an officer in the Systems Alliance, Will took up many board positions and became the Chancellor for the University of Southern California. Early Life and Education Growing up in Casper Wyoming with an older brother and sister, William would often accompany them on snowboarding, hiking, kayaking and camping trips in the woods. Being outside of town, Will found himself hanging out with his family more than friends. His father being the city sheriff, Will learned what it meant to serve the community and the reason to follow the law. His mother is a teacher at the high school who encourages each of their children to push for knowledge in the classroom and at home. Becoming an avid snowboarder, Will would often travel north to compete in competitions where his older brother was his coach. During winter break of his early life, the two would travel to Montana, Idaho and Colorado where Will won many competitions. He missed the X Games qualifications by five points and quit competitive snowboarding to focus on his academic career when X Games didn't work out for him. In the classroom, Will was interested in Philosophy and World History during the 1900s and 2000s. Reading many of Frederich Nietzsche and John Locke, Will developed a mindset of humanity will always be flawed but will do anything they can to make up for their mistakes. In World History, Will tended to read more about the War on Terror that lasted from 2001 to 2021. One Admiral that Will read on and studied extensively was Admiral William McRaven who oversaw the death of Osama Bin Laden. Embedding the core ideas of McRaven's speeches into his life, Will became extremely dedicated and serious to his school work and duty in life. University of Southern California (2171-2175) After being accepted into the University of Southern California, Will went in to declare a major in energy engineering but didn't enjoy it as much as Philosophy and World History. After getting advice from his mother, Will declared a major in Philosophy and a minor in business analytics. He joined the ROTC for a semester and dropped out after learning that he was going to the Marines instead of the Navy. Wanting to follow in the footsteps of Admiral McRaven and Lieutenant Murphy, Will continued to pursue his studies. After graduating from USC, Will moved to Palo Alto with his girlfriend who would attend law school while Will would go into the Alliance Navy aspiring to become an N7 officer. With the support of his parents and girlfriend, Will went into the Military as an officer and shipped off to training later that summer in 2175. Military Career Early Career Training and Indoctrination to Nexus Program (2175-2176) After arriving in Brazil, William underwent basic training where he graduated as a Ensign then moved to the Nexus Program Trial where he would undergo BUD/N Training which is notorious for being the most rigorous training that any person can go through. Will was determined to pass this to prove to himself that he can do anything that he sets his mind to. In Phase One, Will displayed his ability to never give up by helping one recruit pass even though Will would get punished along with him. Many Instructors kept telling Will to give up and leave him behind due to the man being dead weight and holding him back. Will continued to carry him through and showed the Instructors that he wouldn't give up on somebody regardless of how hard the odds are stacked against him. Throughout Second Phase, Will often worked underwater to simulate space with a diverse group of people to help make Will the operator he needed to be when put into combat with a small team. Will emerged in the top of his class in runs, swims and dives, but often got punished when working with that held him back. Not giving up on his teammates, Will made sure that they would all pass Second Phase, he's able to reinforce the idea that he will never give up on somebody no matter the cost. As Third Phase approached, Will was destined to become a Naval Special Warfare Operator due to his dedication and willingness to not give up. Becoming an effective land navigator, leader and weapons expert. Will displayed that he can learn anything and become whatever the Navy needs him to become. After passing Third Phase, Will was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and graduated as a Special Forces Operator. Nexus One - Nexus Six Tenure (2176-2178) As an Nexus One, Will was assigned Nexus Delivery Vehicle Seven with three other people as a Team Leader. The goal is to place mines on enemy cruisers passing through Earth Alliance Space. Working with the First Fleet, Will and his team would often deploy into space to attack Batarian vessels that were carrying slaves and Alliance goods aboard. Will continued to work in the NDV-7 till he was an Nexus Five, he became extremely good and proficient with his team during deployments even though they didn't fire shots. As an Nexus Five, Will was assigned to Nexus Team One where he would deploy into Batarian Controlled Space with a team of six operators. Often deploying to the Skyllian Verge, Will would come into constant contact with Batarian slavers and pirates. With the training Will had received in BUD/N, he was able to lead an effective team and take down any target they came into contact with. Being a Lieutenant Junior Grade, Will was impressing many of the leaders with such a low rank. As an N6, Will ambushed a convoy of Batarian shuttles in space that were taking human slaves to Khar'Shan. Not losing a member of his team in a vessel seizure raid, Will proved himself to never quit till he completed the mission. After getting an N7 recommendation, Will was offered to join N7 Team Five where he would continue to do the same work he did as an N6 or tryout for the N7 DEVGRU community. Hearing that it's the hardest training, Will decided to tryout for N7 DEVGRU where he would aspire to become a DEVGRU operator and apart of the most elite team in Humanity's military. N7 DEVGRU Training (2178-2180) Will underwent three days of Physical and Psychological Screening Tests where the Instructors would decide if Will is even capable of being able to join DEVGRU. After successfully passing the screenings, Will was interviewed by an oral board who would drill him with questions and mentally exhaust him. Keeping his mind set, Will passed the oral board and started Operator Training Course where he and six other potential operators passed. After passing the Operator Training Course, Will went on to learn free climbing, skydiving, land warfare techniques, lock picking, interrogation techniques, advanced hand to hand combat, defensive and offensive driving, advanced space diving, advanced aquatics diving, communications and Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape Training. Will became the operator that the DEVGRU community needed and graduated as the second best candidate in the group. During marksmanship, Will worked in a four person team where he led his team to breach rooms, vessels, underwater bases, houses, compounds and shuttles. Using live fire, Will and his teammates were able to build trust between one another to a point where they stood as civilians in the simulations and watched them take down targets that were right behind them. Will graduated from DEVGRU training and got promoted to Lieutenant. Will was to be assigned to a team where he would deploy around the Galaxy stopping an enemy from getting what they wanted. Being one of the six candidates to graduated alongside John Shepard, Will proved to himself that he can do anything when he sets his mind to it. Nexus Seven Field Officer Career Assignment to Gold Squadron (2181) As a Lieutenant, Will was assigned to the Gold Pirate Squadron, operating under White Walker Team which is a six person team which missions are counter terrorism, hostage rescue, direct action and special reconnaissance. It consisted of a heavy weapons gunner, two marksman, a team leader and two rifleman. Will became a rifleman who would become the team leader in the field and leader of team two when split up. Operation Circumspect Sentinel (2182-2186) Working with the AIS and Khar'Shan spies, Gold Squadron would often intercept ships carrying weapons, money and red sand to Khar'Shan that the terrorists would give to their leaders. Cutting down the supply lines forced the terrorist leaders to make a mistake where White Walkers would come in and take out the leaders on Khar'Shan with the help of Batarian spies. Deploying throughout Batarian Space, White Walker Team would work alongside many units and ultimately create Task Force 89 which took out the leadership of the Batarian terrorist organization in 2184. Gold and Silver Squadron from DEVGRU along with AIS/SAD and Batarian spies, they were able to confirm the death of seven major Batarian terrorist leaders. With the leadership eliminated, the slave trade and pirate attacks slowly dwindled down. In 2186, tensions between the Batarians and Humans grew due to the destruction of the Balak System by John Shepard. Losing the trust of the Batarians and gaining many enemies fast, White Walker Team was deployed to Khar'Shan where they killed a leader calling for the blood of John Shepard and sabotaging a major shipyard, halting the production of Batarian Battle Cruisers to be produced. When they left the system, the Reapers invaded four days later and cut Khar'Shan off from the Galaxy. Reaper War (2186) Returning back to the Sol System and on Luna, Will stayed where they would wait out their next mission. The Reapers invaded the Sol System and took on many planets at the same time forcing the Alliance Navy to pull back through the Relay. Being called back to the Citadel to plan, Will ignored the order and headed to Earth to fight the Reapers in Central Europe. Disobeying orders from his leaders, Will and White Walker Team would work on running raids against the Reapers hoping to take them down. With communication established with Admiral Anderson, the White Walkers were able to relay information to him about Central Europe and how to fight the Reapers. Missions consisted of scouting, direct action and demolition of buildings forced the Reapers to slow down their carnage on Earth. In the final weeks of the invasion, the White Walkers were deployed to London to do recon on why the Reapers were massing. Being the only team able to get in, they were able to feed intel to Admiral Anderson and what they were seeing. During the final hours of the war, White Walker Team engaged the Reaper forces to clear a landing zone for the Alliance and the Citadel Allied Forces. They were able to clear out zones for Command Posts to be built and hospitals set up to tend the wounded. They remained as VIP protectors for a DEVGRU Admiral which oversaw the Citadel Run on a video table. With the failure of the Citadel Run, Will and the White Walkers were dispatched to go to the Citadel and investigate. On the way to the Citadel, they saw a red wave coming at them and tried to outrun it, only to find Geth and Reapers falling to the ground. With the Reapers down, they got orders to secure Reaper technology and make sure it didn't fall into the hands of enemies that would use it against them. Remaining on guard for the next month, White Walker Team would allow Alliance Science Teams to recover the technology and dispose of it to prevent another Reaper coming to life. Operation White Sun (2187-2191) After being promoted to Lieutenant Commander for his work during the Reaper War, Will and White Walker Team would work on Earth and the Citadel to protect VIPs moving through space and on Earth. During the Citadel protests, White Walker Team was assigned as VIP protectors for the Council in order to ensure the safety of the Councilors in public. Using lethal force on a protestor, Will defended his team with video evidence showing that the woman was planning to kill the Asari Councilor and the last resort was to kill her. After the fall of the Council and rise of the Interstellar Republic, Will and the White Walkers would not integrate into the Republic's Special Operations Force. Following the rest of the DEVGRU community, they remained out of the RSOF and focused on securing Earth and bringing back the order it once had before the war. Often deployed around the globe, Will and the White Walkers took down many Cerberus Cells and other terrorist cells that threatened the Systems Alliance leadership. In 2191, Will and his team were called upon to rescue a man who was trapped aboard the SSV Icarus. Given 24 hours to operate, Will was able to infiltrate the ship, take down the terrorists and secure the hostage. Gold Squadron made the news with their successful raid, but the ANN didn't know what team did it and who was involved, safely keeping Will and the White Walkers secret. Task Force Atlas (2192-2197) With a fresh line to Sydney and the AIS, Will and the White Walkers became known as Task Force Atlas. Their mission were to work along the AIS and eliminate threats that were considered Tier One threats to the Alliance and Interstellar Republic. Focusing on the Yahg and Batarians, they were deployed multiple times to Parneck and Khar'Shan to eliminate enemy leaders. Will and TF Atlas were used often to take down vessels carrying Reaper Technology, weapon shipments and leaders. They also helped build new relationships between the RSOF and DEVGRU community where they worked joint operations on many occasions. Being able to use the RSOF, TF Atlas was able to put more pressure on the Yahg and Batarians which led to the start of the Cold War between the Yahg Empire and Interstellar Republic. Operation Red Kahuna (2197-2199) With the end of TF Atlas in 2197, Will and the White Walkers deployed to Parneck where they worked on generating a stronghold for the RSOF, Alliance and anyone else in the Great Galactic War to invade Parneck. They were able to run raids throughout 2197 that shook up the Yahg Empire and forced their military to retreat back to Parneck. In 2198, Will and Task Force 193 were sent alongside John Shepard to assassinate the leader of the Yahg Empire. Using Spectres, STG, Blackwatch and Republic Intelligence Operatives, they were able to attack the Emperor while he was in a meeting with his top advisors. A group of 30 Tier One Operators were able to end the Yahg Empire that night and force Parneck into a Civil War due to the collapse of the Empire. After the end of the Galactic War, Will and the White Walkers wound continue to stay on Parneck to help the Civil War in favor of the ones who were against the Yahg Empire. Running missions to take down leaders and supply lines, they were able to help speed up the war in favor of the rebels and collapse the Yahg Empire for good. Throughout 2199, White Walker Team helped end the Yahg Civil War and build new alliances with the Yahg Republic and Interstellar Republic. Senior Officer After his promotion to Commander, William stayed with DEVGRU and worked alongside many of his officer friends to make DEVGRU a better place. Although DEVGRU was considered the best, Will learned of Nexus Eight which hid in the shadow of Nexus Seven and helped keep them silent throughout his tenure as a Senior Officer. Assistant Commander to Nexus Seven DEVGRU (2199-2203) As an assistant to the Commander of DEVGRU, William became a recognized figure who would question everything and find simple ways to solve problems. Embedding with the men and women during combat deployments, he would often assure them that he is and will always been a DEVGRU operator at heart. Will inspired people to push themselves to the limit so they could win and come home. Being an assistant, Will would often question his superior if he is making the right decision and keep him in check because Will knew there were lives on the end of the orders. A mistake and Will would see his friends die, he wanted to make sure that everything was right and squared away. The carefulness of Will helped propel himself to become a trusted Commander when it came to picking the right decision. Commander of Nexus Seven DEVGRU (2203-2208) Acting as the Captain of Nexus Seven DEVGRU, Will worked alongside Stephen Baker who was his Force Master Chief. As a leader, Will kept his members in line while they were working on clandestine operations. He also oversaw Nexus Eight raids throughout the Galaxy, getting hands on with the work that Nexus Eight was doing, he helped make the team the best of the best and kept in the dark. In 2207, a leak of Nexus Eight happened in Will's office, he asked his Force Master Chief what he should do and fired the whole office to keep Nexus Eight a secret. The two wrote off over twenty reassignments and kept Nexus Eight a secret. It's considered the fastest replacement of people in the Navy, with Nexus Eight secure, they were able to continue on and keep a close eye if anything were to happen. Admiral After approving the retirement of Stephen Baker, Will was promoted to Admiral where he would become one of the most influential leaders in the Post Reaper War Era. He would soon be tested against the Targarium and other conflicts that would arise in the near future of his Admiral career. With the lessons he was taught throughout his career, William was ready to be an Admiral. Assistant Commander of Alliance Naval Special Warfare (2208-2210) Promoted to Rear Admiral Lower Half, William helped oversee all Nexus operations from Nexus One to Nexus Eight. Knowing the secrecy of the the Nexus Eight, William and the rest of the Admirals kept them hidden from the public eye. William invested energy into building a Special Operations Fleet that would go anywhere and could infiltrate any space. The creation of the 75th Scout Flotilla was created in the First Fleet where the Alliance built and stole stealth ships to help get Naval Special Warfare operators into the area they needed to get into. Commander of Alliance Naval Special Warfare (2210-2213) Promoted to Rear Admiral, William oversaw all Nexus raids and authorized raids he felt were worthy to do. He often went to Forward Operating Bases and ships to see the operators execute the mission and congratulate them on their job well done. During his tenure as Rear Admiral, William saw the invasion of the Targarium and launched a clandestine war against them where he used the 75th Scout Flotilla to ruin supply lines and assassinate the leaders of the Targarium. Killing over six Generals, William became known as the Godfather for his ability to kill anyone in the Galaxy. Commander of Alliance Special Operation Command (2213-2215) As a Vice Admiral, William became the Commander of SASOCOM where he continued to create and authorize raids against the Targarium, he was able to destabilize the space around Illium with various missions from Marines and Navy Special Operations Force giving an opening for the Interstellar Republic Fleet. His actions around Illium gained him respect as one of the top Admirals since Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson. Commander of Republic Special Operations Force (2215-2217) With his promotion to Admiral, William oversaw the Fleet and Army of the Interstellar Republic, he was able to use his knowledge of Special Operations to push the Targarium Fleet back to the fringes of the Terminus System, liberate Parneck and Rannoch, save Omega and knock out various leadership of the Targarium race. He continued to push the Targarium to where they had nowhere left to go and accept a Treaty. Fleet Admiral Promotion (2217-2219) With his promotion to Fleet Admiral, William became the overseer of all operations in the Galaxy for the Interstellar Republic. When the Targarium refused the treaty, he ordered the capture of the Targarium people, many people felt he was a lunatic in the act but William wasn't going to commit genocide. Failure to capture, William had no other choice and ordered the end of the Targarium. After he ordered the end, he went home and didn't talk to anyone for a month due to making himself force the genocide of a species. Retirement In 2219, William retired from the Navy and Interstellar Republic Force as a Fleet Admiral and the savior of the Galaxy. Committing mass genocide, William regretted his career as an Admiral and felt great guilt for having to end an entire species. With 23 deployments, 686 missions, 62 medals and the highest rank in the Systems Alliance, William wanted to give it all away so he could save the Targarium species and bring back their culture. John Shepard talked with Will and told him that he made the right decision even though it was the hardest to make. Post Military Career Chancellor for the University of Southern California As the Chancellor of USC, William spoke to graduating classes and helped renovate the campus, when he authorized the a new law school building, he placed a brick with his deceased wife's name on it. Still heartbroken that he lost her, he was able to put a piece of what she loved back into the school they went to together. William inspired graduating classes to push themselves beyond their capabilities and never stop at anything. Arkaios Board of Directors Serving on the Arkaios Board of Directors, William helped oversee how the Station was doing and what needed to be approved. He helped improve the infastructure, approve promotions and fire people who were going against the goal of the Systems Alliance. He was later joined by Jason Ritcher where the two were able to oversee and make judgement calls together. N7 Controversy In 2226, the Nexus Seven community underwent a series of scandals and issues. Leaks of mutilation, female and male soldiers being sexually assaulted, bargaining with the enemy and killing Alliance friendlies in the field to cover up work, William oversaw the investigation of the N7. He was able to return to the base and see the operators who were arrested. Telling them they were a shame to the community, William made sure that Nexus Seven never did something like that again by becoming a board member and reworking Nexus Seven. Personality With the death of his first wife, William learned what it's like to lose someone you love. He took the lesson to heart as he progressed through his career and made sure that he would understand that this spouse may never see her husband or wife again. The weight of losing his first wife, put missions into perspective where Will would choose his decisions based on how the operators were doing and not the details of the mission. Being prideful helped Will become invested in his work and make sure he was doing the right thing all the time. During the N7 controversy, William found himself yelling at officers and operators telling them they were a disgrace to the community. Many people have never seen Will so mad, showed that he cared about where he worked and that he wanted the pride of the institution to live on even when he was gone. Throughout being a leader, Will was know to get mad but never show it. During times in the field, he would often talk down an officer and tell him to join them when they weren't obeying the orders. William had a strong hatred for commanders who didn't talk to the men and women on the ground, he lost a connection with his leaders and felt that they were doing it to get medals. As he progressed through the ranks, Will would often go back and visit people to see how they were doing and keep a connection with them. Making the hardest decision when no one wanted to is something Will became notorious for. Visiting the hospitals of wounded, attending funerals, ordering the genocide of a race and executing bystanders. William carried the weight of his decisions with him through life to keep himself alive so he could go back home to his family. Being a realist, William would focus on the worst and prepare for it because that is what happened more often than not. He became one of the most prepared Admirals in the Galaxy since he was willing to say that bad things were going to happen. With this ability, he could prepare for the worst and then counter with his forces to make the worst the best. Personal Life Heidi Rogers Will met Heidi at USC as a Sophomore and started dating throughout their time at the University. When they graduated, Will went into the Military while Heidi went to Stanford Law School. The two spent months apart from one another which helped Heidi pass Law School and Will was able to pass his training and join the N7 DEVGRU team. Marriage (2180) The two married in Fresno, California where Heidi is from with family and friends around. Heidi wanted to have a military wedding that Will protested to but caved in to her persuading after days of talking about it. Wearing his white uniform, Will married his girlfriend of eight years and moved to Anaheim California where Heidi worked for a law firm and Will deployed with his team. Children (2182 and 2184) Will and Heidi welcomed Hailey Thore into the world on August 9th 2182 and Cooper Thore on Feburary 19th 2184. The two balanced their work to raise the two kids and take them on camping trips when Will was home. The only thing Will loved more than his job and wife were his kids and he would do anything to protect them from the dangers of the Galaxy. Death (2186) When the Reapers invaded Earth, Heidi moved Hailey and Cooper to her parent's house who later moved to Will's family house. On the flight over, Hailey and Cooper were in the second car in front of their mom's. A Reaper took out Heidi's car and killed her when they crashed into the Rocky Mountains. Unaware of the death of his wife, Will continued to fight the Reapers on Earth. Returning to his family's farm after the war, Will was able to find Heidi's parents, his family and his children. Learning the news of his wife's death. Will sobbed into his mom's arms hearing that his wife died. He buried Heidi outside of Fresno California and moved to Wollongong, Australia. Miranda Lawson Will met Miranda at John Shepard's wedding, bringing his two kids, Miranda enjoyed Will's company while dancing with his daughter. Will decided to pursue a relationship with Miranda when he learned she lived in Sydney, Australia working for the Systems Alliance Intelligence Service. With Miranda, Will was able to heal from the death of his wife and find another woman to love in his life. Hailey and Cooper enjoyed having Miranda around which is a big plus for Will. Marriage (2194) Will married Miranda in Brisbane, Australia with friends and families around. Will's family was hopeful that their son would find happiness in his wife and family. Due to a small family, Miranda and Oriana were welcomed into Will's family with open arms and love. Will spent time with his wife and showed her how to fish, kayak and took her on camping trips to Afghanistan, the Grand Canyon and walked the Pacific Coast Trail. Miranda was able to be a great mother to Hailey and Cooper helping them in their academics, Will admired Miranda and her ability to work with people regardless how hard headed Cooper could be. The two live in Wollongong, Australia. When William was struggling with the call for the genocide of the Targarium race, he would often find Miranda by his side and helped him overcome the weight of the decision. Going to therapy and walks with him, Will thanked her endlessly for helping him get out of the depression he was in and find a meaning in life. Children (2199) A gift Will got Miranda was the ability to have children for her birthday in 2198 with the help from Jason Ritcher. Due to Will being deployed, Miranda wanted to wait till he would get out of the field to raise the children. Being the driving factor, Will retired from the field a year later and went into safer work. Not long after Will and Miranda welcomed Morgan and Jennifer as twins into the family. Being a veteran parent and an educated mother, the two were able to raise and bring up the two new children perfectly. Notes * The photo of William Thore is from Tom Walker in Medal of Honor: Warfighter 2 * The nickname Panther is from Medal of Honor: Warfighter. * N7 DEVGRU is written like the US Navy Seals DEVGRU of current time. * Mission details come from various podcasts with Seal members and Tier One Operators. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:N7